Explorations, Essais, qu'est-ce que je fais la prochaine fois ?
by Marama Potter
Summary: Une âme est réincarnée dans un nouvel univers qui était une fiction dans son monde. Cette âme est déterminée à s'amuser alors que la vie progresse. Cette âme est engagée dans un cycle de vie/mort comme le personnage principal. Il voit chaque vie comme une opportunité pour changer de voie, s'explorer et gagner en connaissances. Self-Insert. Univers Alternatif.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout part d'un challenge :** _ **Que feriez-vous si vous étiez dans la peau d'Harry Potter ?**_

 ** _Partie 1 : Au revoir la chronologie ! Amusez-vous ! Ne prenez rien comme argent comptant. Première vie avec tes souvenirs et connaissances de ta précédente vie avant d'être réincarné(e) dans_** ** _Harry Potter_** ** _en Harry._**

 ** _Partie 2 : Au revoir l'intrigue ! Sois Gris(e) ! Une conséquence pour avoir riposté(e) contre les Dursley dans la seconde vie !_**

 ** _Partie 3 : Si c'est une malédiction, peut-être faire quelque chose de plus sérieux dans la troisième vie !_**

* * *

 _ **Petites précisions :**_

"Parole"

 _'Pensées'_

 _Écriture_

Titre

 **Langage magique (fourchelangue, phoenix, gobelin...)**

* * *

 **Remarque :**

 **Si vous suivez ce que j'écris en anglais, sachez qu'il y a des éléments qui manquent que j'écris en français dans cette traduction. Car oui, je pense ma fic en anglais et ensuite je traduis. Et pas l'inverse.**

 **Ensuite sur un autre suite, je publie en français une version différente à partir du troisième chapitre. Le deuxième chapitre est en cours de traduction.**

 **Enfin, vous trouverez différents langages dans mes pensés (oui oui ça m'arrive, surtout en franglais), si de manière général on comprend, je ne traduis pas.**

* * *

 **PARTIE 1**

 **Chapitre 1**

La première pensée consciente que tu as est : ' _Oh c'est si chaud! Si étroit!'_ , ensuite : _'Où suis-je ? Pourquoi je ne vois pas ? Suis-je aveugle ?' (...) 'Quelle heure est-il ?'_ Puis tu t'endors.

Le second réveil conscient est quand tu sens une énergie t'entourer dans un cocon chaleureux. Tu ressens amour, acceptation, pouvoir, harmonie. Ton âme vibre. ' _Sur quelle belle terre, j'ai atterri ?' 'C'est comme la magie. Suis-je magique maintenant ? Est-ce que je rêve ? Je ressens mon corps. Je pense mes pensées. Pas de toucher. Ni d'ouïe. Ni de vue. Je respire... Ou je pense que je respire. Pourquoi je suis si calme ? C'est quoi cette odeur ? ... Pourquoi j'ai ce sens et pas les autres ? Quel est ce mystère ? Lol. Je suis une mystery personne!'_ Tu as envie de rire à ta référence à cet anime que tu adores. _'Aussi j'ai ma mémoire ou plus exactement des souvenirs de mon passé quand je lisais des mangas et regardais mon deuxième ou troisième anime favori de tous les temps._ ' Tu souris affectueusement. _'Aussi, quel est mon nom ?'_ Et là, tu as un moment de blanc, cherchant dans ton esprit. C'est à ce moment là que tu réalise que tu es peut-être dans ta prochaine vie. Et là tu t'évanouies.

La fois suivante où tu es là : tu réalises que tu es dans un utérus. Tu es entrain de manger. _'C'est bizarre.'_ Tu sais intellectuellement que c'est naturel. _'C'est la vie.'_ Mais parce que tu es consciente et tu sais que tu étais un corps d'adulte avant, tu te sens bizarre. Cela t'atteint. Ensuite, tu parles à toi-même en pensant dans un langage mixte : _'D'ailleurs, the baby in the womb,_ _est-ce qu'il est conscient normalmente ? Is it all knowing avec ses memoires except su nombre ? Y then il oublie ? Will I forgot moi aussi ? Evidemente, I will. Pero, je veux pas ! I don't wanna ! S'il-vous-plaît Goddess, au nom du Great Spirit, faites que je garde my fortune : my precious memories con mi conciencia ! It's a force ! En plus, si je suis magic like Harry Potter or in fairytopia, quiero kept ma magie, celle de l'esprit, de l'imagination y del corazon !'_ Avec détermination, tu te concentres sur ce que tu veux qu'il se passe avec ton corps, ton esprit et ton âme. Et ensuite, tu n'es plus là pendant un long moment.

 _'Je ne connais pas mon âge. Cela fais une éternité que je suis ici. Peut-être que je suis une Dame du Temps [Time Lady] dans un corps de bébé ? Une autre espèce comme dans Doctor Who, un extra-terrestre ? Est-ce que je serais humaine ? Vais-je naître en vampire avec ce que je ressens tout le temps en moi et autour de moi ? Cette énergie qui bouge et m'entoure comme si j'avais une cape. Je sais où je suis, dans quoi mais pas dans qui. Je pense vraiment que je suis magique. Je sais avec mon imagination dans ma précédente vie, penser comme cela est normal pour moi. Je peux certainement dire que je veux magique comme dans un conte dans ma prochaine vie si ce que je ressens maintenant n'est pas de la magie. Peut-être que c'est du chakra comme dans le manga et l'anime_ _Naruto_ _? Un mélange d'énergie physique (Chi) et d'énergie spirituelle (mana) que tout être possède, qu'on trouve dans la nature. Ou la force de la saga_ _Star Wars_ _? Cette énergie vivante qu'on trouve même dans l'Espace et l'Air, l'Eau, et j'imagine les autres éléments. Ou bien c'est mon esprit se manifestant très jeune comme dans le personnage (mon frère jumeau) Hao dans_ _Shaman King_ _? Donc ce serait du furyoku. Mais alors, je serais vraiment bien avancée. Ou alors pour le monde dans lequel je suis, c'est tout-à-fait normal. Tiens, je commence à entendre ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. Plusieurs voix (une féminine, une masculine que je sais intérieurement sont mes parents, c'est mon instinct qui me dicte cela), il y a de la musique dans le fond, quelque chose d'apaisant. Peut-être que c'est une invitation ? Pour moi. Merci papa, merci maman !'_

Tu es dans un état second et béat [ou confusion béate]. Ensuite, c'est le chaos.

* * *

Tu te réveilles. Tu as froid. Tu penses que tu vas t'évanouir : tu es sortie, tu es nue, ton énergie s'anime. Tu pleures comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Quelqu'un te touche. Cela te rend complètement folle. Ton énergie se libère alentours. Ton esprit analysant ce que que tes sens surchargés t'envoient. Tu entends des bruits comme une machine qui grille, un froissement de vêtement, des gens qui se bousculent, des cris, des pleurs. Tu sens une odeur d'ozone, comme après que la foudre soit tombée près, avec des senteurs florales, de l'eau salée, du bois, du métal. _'Est-ce que c'est normal ? Pourquoi mon odorat est aussi exacerbé ? Et comment je sais tout ça ?'_ Tu vois des formes floues.

Ça prend du temps, mais tu t'installes finalement dans des bras inconnus, étant là, n'étant pas là. Tu ne te rappelles plus.

Tu es consciente _'finalement' !_ Tu es dans des bras, une femme avec des cheveux de feu est entrain de te parler comme on parle à un bébé, en faisant des bruits bizarres. _'Elle me gazouille quoi là ?'_ Tu entends un rire de bébé. _'Oh c'est moi.'_ Elle se met alors parler : "Mon bout de chou, tu es un beau bébé ! Tu es un fils à maman, n'est ce pas ? Oui, tu le seras ! Oh mon Harry, que de magnifique yeux tu as là ! Et cette tignasse ? Tu es bien le fils de ton père !" Tu entends tout mais tu t'arrêtes pour réfléchir au fait que tu es un garçon.

 _'Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Je suis un garçon ? Un bébé masculin. Quoi ?! Oh mon dieu !'_ Tu ris alors hystériquement. _'J'étais une fille et même une femme avant, et maintenant ? J'étais sensible, une gentille petite fille sage avec beaucoup de questions, me rebellant dans mon esprit au moins et avec des pensées sombres comme le suicide pour stopper la profondeur de mes sentiments ou comme l'Armageddon pour stopper les humains dans leur destruction de la Terre. Ensuite un adulte prenant son temps, cherchant compréhension, vérité et harmonie. Qui a ressenti l'amour quelques fois, qui a pardonné certains, qui a essayé plusieurs jobs avant de trouver sa voie. Je suis elle. Je suis moi, même en étant un garçon. Je suis suis maintenant cette personne. Dans cette vie, je vais réapprendre à être un enfant, mais cette fois ce sera amusant. Je veux expérimenter de nouveaux sentiments et de nouvelles choses. Et je le serais! Oui, avec des nouveaux parents, une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis, de nouvelles écoles, une nouvelle vie. Ce sera d'enfer!'_

Tu te reconnectes au présent. _'Maintenant c'est mon père. Il a les cheveux noirs corbeau. Il est grand! Ou alors je suis trop petite! Oh, il a dit mon faon ! Trop mignon !... Oh je suis Harry. Lol. Certainement pas Harry Potter! Quel rire! Je suis obsédée par cette fandom depuis des années : depuis l'enfance quand ce n'était pas encore connu comme maintenant jusqu'à mes années d'adulte quand j'ai décidé ma voie, où j'ai commencé à écrire des fanfictions dessus et non seulement des résumés et des données. Oh je pense que je vais bientôt être dans les bras de Morphée, je suis fatiguée. Je ne sais pas quand je vais être consciente la prochaine fois. Au revoir !'_


	2. Bloody Hell ! Je suis Harry Potter !

**Tout part d'un challenge :** _ **Que feriez-vous si vous étiez dans la peau d'Harry Potter ?**_

 ** _Partie 1 : Au revoir la chronologie ! Amusez-vous ! Ne prenez rien comme argent comptant. Première vie avec tes souvenirs et connaissances de ta précédente vie avant d'être réincarné(e) dans Harry Potter en Harry._**

 ** _Partie 2 : Au revoir l'intrigue ! Sois Gris(e) ! Une conséquence pour avoir riposté(e) contre les Dursley dans la seconde vie !_**

 ** _Partie 3 : Si c'est une malédiction, peut-être faire quelque chose de plus sérieux dans la troisième vie !_**

* * *

 _ **Petites précisions :**_

"parole"

 _'pensées'_

 _écriture_

Titre

[commentaire de traduction, mot original]

 **langage magique (fourchelangue, phoenix, gobelin...)**

 _ **Remarque :**_

 **Ceci est une traduction agrémentée en plusieurs points. L'originale est de moi aussi.**

* * *

 **PARTIE 1**

 **Chapitre 2 : Bloody Hell! I'm Harry Potter !**

Tu passes du temps avec ta nouvelle famille. Ta vue n'est pas encore là. Tu as rencontré un autre couple, un homme et une femme aux cheveux noirs. Tu as ressenti quelque chose, comme si c'était la famille. Tu as rencontré un chien énorme qui était là plusieurs fois. Ensuite il y avait deux autres hommes, un avec qui tu as ressenti une connexion, l'autre qui t'as paru gluant. Et un jour, tu as été en contact avec un autre bébé.

Il est blond. Tu lui envoies ton énergie. Il respire le bien. Tu ne sais comment l'expliquer autrement qu'avec ce mot. Tu as pensé au mot 'bonté' mais à son âge ce n'est peut-être pas le mot approprié. Tu essayes de lui parler mais n'entends que du charabia de bébé. Tu sens comme une perche OU un filament de quelque chose essayer de t'atteindre, avec l'intention de te poser une question. Tu te dis alors : _'Oh c'est lui ! Est-ce que c'est aussi instinctif pour lui que pour moi ?'_

Tu le vois plusieurs fois encore. Chaque fois, tu essayes d'utiliser ton énergie consciemment pour le saluer ou faire léviter quelque jouet pour l'amuser. Tu souhaites changer la couleur de tes cheveux pour le divertir. Et un jour tu y arrives. Tu l'a vu de tes propres yeux quand tu as métamorphosé les cheveux d'un adulte en rose et vert avec des dreadlocks et perles orange. Et là tu comprends que tu es dans un univers mystérieux avec semble-t-il des humains aux habilités particulières ou pouvoirs extraordinaires. Aussi tu prêtes davantage attention à tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

 _'Aussi pour résumer, je suis Harry, une personne pleine de mystères. Ma mère s'appelle Lily, et mon père, c'est James. Il y a ce chien sombre qui nous tourne autour. Il y a des fois un cerf... Non je ne mens pas! Je me rappelle très bien de moments où je suis sur le dos de ce majestueux animal dans le salon et le hall.'_ Une pensée traverse alors ton esprit : ' _Two marauders... Non c'est juste une coïncidence!'_

 _'Ensuite, il y a cette extension de moi, cette énergie qui semble vivante de ce que je ressens, que mon imagination traduit par magie. Je peux lire les autres avec : ma mère est associée aux images de tigre / lis / chaudron / baguette en bois, mon père est lié au rire / cerf / métamorphose, un nouveau visiteur masculin est loup / vieux livres / encre / douleur, l'homme qui vient souvent est associé au Grim, un énorme chien noir mythique / farces / une constellation, celui qui est gluant est lié à rat / mensonge / quelque chose de gluant ; je lis dans le bébé blond, la vie / l'élément terre / la confiance, et dans une nouvelle personne, une fillette, caméléon / amusement. Je peux léviter des choses et des êtres, faire en sorte avec ma volonté qu'elles viennent à moi ou que je les repousse, pareil mais plus difficile avec les êtres (exemple: le chien). Je peux aussi changer de couleurs (murs, objets, vêtements, cheveux) ; j'ai même essayé de marcher (enfin ramper) sur les murs comme un ninja, ce n'était pas très concluant. Faudra que je ressaye plus grande, avec marcher sur l'eau aussi, ce serait cool si je pouvais, je réglerais mon problème avec la noyade. Généralement je suis très fatiguée après tout cela, et suis affamée. Ce qui est curieux, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu faim dans mon autre vie quand j'étais bébé. Selon mes parents, ils se devaient d'être vigilants car je ne réclamais rien, ne pleurais point pour réclamer de la nourriture. J'étais comme une plante (leur mot). Je dormais tout le temps, ou parce que j'étais silencieuse, c'était comme si. Maintenant, je suis une fillette aventureuse qui fait des expériences. Fille dans mon esprit, garçon dans mon corps. Enfin quand je dis fille dans mon esprit, c'est la culture qui parle. Car si je demande à plusieurs personnes ou peuples la question qu'est-ce qu'une fille ? J'aurais sans doute divers réponses formatées par ce que la culture ou l'éducation ou la religion nous dit. Enfin il y en aura aussi avec leurs propres pensées dessus, hors étiquette. C'est la même chose avec le concept garçon. Physiologiquement, j'étais bien une fille et maintenant je suis un garçon. Intérieurement, bonne question. Les garçons / hommes peuvent âtre câlin et montrer leurs sentiments (dans le contexte de la romance et hors), être doux, et les filles peuvent être bruyantes, chahuteuses, courageuses, actives, etc. Sinon, est-ce que je serais un garçon cliché dans l'adolescence ? Un jeune homme hormonal ? Ou bien un être avec une discipline intérieure ? Est-ce que l'on peut dire que je serais un enfant précoce ? Avec mon âme d'adulte. (...)'_

Un jour, l'atmosphère chaleureuse et joyeuse est brisée.

Vous étiez ensemble, tes parents et toi. Maman lisait un conte à propos de trois frères qui rencontraient La Mort sur une rivière, ils lui demandèrent comme récompenses pour avoir évités ses pièges, la plus puissante baguette magique pour le plus âgé, le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie pour le second plus âgé, et quelque chose pour quitter cet endroit sans que La Mort puisse le suivre pour le plus jeune. La Mort leur fit don respectivement, d'une baguette de sureau provenant d'un arbre de l'autre côté de la rivière, une pierre provenant de la rivière qu'il lui dit magique car selon ses souhaits, et une cape d'invisibilité provenant d'un morceau de sa cape. Ton esprit te souffle alors : ' _Le Conte des Trois Frères_ _, de Beedle le Bard. C'est une histoire traditionnelle sorcière pour enfants, écrite par l'auteur britannique de ta vie passée Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je suis dans les années 90 ou peut-être début 2000 si nos lignes de temps sont les mêmes.'_

Soudainement, vous entendez un gong, voyez des flashs lumineux de différentes couleurs. Tu entends ton père qui dit avec inquiétude : "Lily ! C'est Lui! Prend Harry et va-t-en !" Il transforme ensuite plusieurs objets en animaux.

Ta mère t'emmène à l'étage, après avoir tentée quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris mais elle semble frustrée. Elle trace alors un signe ou je-ne sais-quoi sur ton front, t'embrasse et te dit : "Je t'aime, Harrisson James Potter. N'oublie jamais cela. Nous serons toujours avec toi. Tu es protégé. Garde la foi." Elle te fait un câlin, te place dans le berceau, et se tourne pour faire face à la porte. Celle-ci explose, un homme monstrueux apparaît suintant d'énergie négative et avec un sourire en coin, s'avance vers vous.

Maman dit : "Tu ne l'auras pas !"

Le 'croquemitaine' [bogeyman] rit et dit : "Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir. Tu es une sang-de-bourbe mais tu es talentueuse. Tu peux encore me rejoindre ! Ne sois pas comme le reste des Potter !"

Elle répond : "Je ne te rejoindrais pas ! Tu es un sorcier fou ! Toi et toute ta sorte, êtes des malades ! Tu viens juste de tuer mon mari. Tu veux tuer mon petit garçon. Jamais !"

"Pour la dernière fois, dégage de là femme stupide !" Dit avec colère et impatience le non-humain.

"Non ! Prenez-moi à sa place !"

"Avada Kedavra !" Une lumière verte, et maman tombe au sol, ne bougeant plus d'un cil.

 _'NON!'_

Il tourne ensuite sa baguette vers moi, et prononce les mêmes mots.

 _'Bloody hell ! Je suis Harry Potter !'_ _ **(I)**_

La lumière verte te touche. Tu ressens une montée de pouvoir en toi qui va à sa rencontre. Tu as mal à la tête, en particulier une douleur au front. Tu te mets à pleurer. Tu pleures pour ton monde perdu, tes parents (passé comme présents), ta famille (passée), tes amis (passés), réalisant enfin que tu es dans bloody hell Harry Potter. **(II)** ' _C'est maintenant ma réalité, oui mais ce sera mon terrain de jeu._ _Harry Potter's destiny or not, I will have my fun !_ _The best revenge is to living well !'_ ** _(III)_**

 _'Oh c'est mon parrain Sirius Orion Black, un maraudeur qui est au fond un farceur, le témoin de James, mon père à son mariage ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que j'interfère avec sa destinée ? Le pourrais-je seulement ?... Salut Patmol, je t'aime ! Je veux vivre avec toi ! Ou avec les Granger ! Je pourrais être une sœur pour Hermione, car elle et Harry ont eu une enfance solitaire. Si je vais chez les Durlsey comme dans l'histoire générale de Harry Potter, je serais maltraitée/abusée sauf si je suis dans un univers alternatif. Je vais devoir attendre pour constater cela, et recharger ma magie pour essayer de me téléporter ailleurs.'_

La fois suivante où tu es toi, tu te réveilles dans une pièce non familière, à côté d'un bébé turbulent. Une femme au cou de girafe est tout près et gazouille quelque chose comme "Dudleynouchet". Aussi, ça te confirme que tu es dans la maison des Dursley, dans un monde d'Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

 **I - Bloody hell = expression anglaise signifiant en français "merde"**

 **II – Dans ce contexte, « dans Bloody Hell** **Harry Potter** **» signifit « dans putain d'Harry Potter le livre-le film-l'univers »**

 **III -** **Harry Potter destinée ou pas, Je vais m'amuser! La meilleure revanche, c'est de vivre mieux !**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plut. Commentez donc.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est en cours de réécriture. Vous aurez un aperçu de la vie d'Harry chez les Dursley. Sera–t-il maltraité ? Sera-t-il choyé ? Sera-t-il ignoré ?**

 **Pour le savoir, rester branché(e) ! XD**

 **A bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout part d'un challenge :** _ **Que feriez-vous si vous étiez dans la peau d'Harry Potter ?**_

 ** _Partie 1 : Au revoir la chronologie ! Amusez-vous ! Ne prenez rien comme argent comptant. Première vie avec tes souvenirs et connaissances de ta précédente vie avant d'être réincarné(e) dans Harry Potter en Harry._**

 ** _Partie 2 : Au revoir l'intrigue ! Sois Gris(e) ! Une conséquence pour avoir riposté(e) contre les Dursley dans la seconde vie !_**

 ** _Partie 3 : Si c'est une malédiction, peut-être faire quelque chose de plus sérieux dans la troisième vie !_**

* * *

 _ **Petites précisions :**_

"parole"

 _'pensées'_

 _écriture_

Titre

[commentaire de traduction, mot original]

 **langage magique (fourchelangue, phoenix, gobelin...)**

* * *

 **Remarque :**

 **Ceci est une traduction augmentée d'éléments qu'on ne trouve pas dans la version anglaise de ma fanfiction.**

* * *

 **PARTIE 1**

 **Chapitre 3**

Tu as mal de partout. Tu essayes de bouger tes membres mais rien n'y fait. ' _Kuso !_ **(I)** _Quelle idée aussi de vouloir explorer le grenier un dimanche pendant que les Dursley sont à la messe ?! Zut, je parle en français. So, ah oui ! Je voulais savoir si mère m'avais laissée quelque chose dans le grenier par chance sur l'idée que certaines théories de fanfiction sur Harry se révèlent exactes. J'ai effectivement trouvé quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et quand je suis redescendue, Vernon était là et il était furieux. (…) Bien, j'espère que je n'ai pas gâché ma chance de bouger d'ici sans être détectée, oui, avec ce que j'ai découvert en plus.'_

Tu t'en vas dans le monde des rêves. Tu te vois te déplaçant via les ombres où tu veux sous ta forme humaine. Tu te vois créant de l'eau à partir de molécules dans l'air : ' _plus jamais assoiffée, moins sale, pouvant pratiquer la technique de lavement de l'âme en infusant tes intentions à l'action de te laver (« Par la présente, je déclare que cette eau me lave de mes pensées négatives, images et émotions perçues des autres de la journée. »). Je ne sais pas si ce dernier pourrait me soigner de l'horcruxe qu'il y a dans mon front. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !_ '

Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. D'abord, il y avait ce sac bien particulier [il s'agit du duffel bag, voir image google] qui était comme celui de Mary Poppins, équivalent physique et propriétés magiques. _'Et non, ce n'était pas la classique malle sorcière.'_

Ensuite, il y avait dedans des choses intéressantes comme tout droit sorties d'un livre de fantastique. _'Yeah, j'ai trouvé un putain d'aléthiomètre, tu sais cette boussole d'or mystérieuse de la Trilogie_ _A la Croisée des Mondes_ _de Philip Pullman, avec laquelle l'héroïne Lyra lit la vérité intuitivement. J'ai essayé l'objet, en demandant la question suivante :_ "Est-ce que j'arriverais à échapper aux Dursley sans que le vieux (Dumbledore) soit au courant ?" _L'aiguille s'est alors arrêtée trois fois sur le symbole du caméléon et trois fois sur le symbole coup de foudre. Cela signifie, selon le fascicule qui l'accompagne, qu'il faut que je sois patiente, la chance va me sourire (traduction des mots patience et chance). Et il y avait d'autres symboles, mais je n'en connais pas assez pour interpréter car l'aiguille s'est arrêté un certain nombre de fois et la liste n'était pas exhaustive. En effet, il est expliqué qu'il y a une infinité de significations secondaires possibles que chacun peut rajouter qui doit suivre ou le champ lexical du symbole ou toutes ses interprétations, connaissances associées. Si l'aiguille ne s'arrête qu'une fois, c'est la signification primaire qui prime, quatre fois, la quatrième réponse, etc._ _ **(II)**_ _C'est passionnant',_ mais tu trembles rien qu'à l'idée de penser que tu aurais pu te retrouver seule juste avec la boussole sans rien à côté pour t'aider.

Aussi il y avait dans ce sac des choses banales que tu te vois utiliser comme : deux thermos (forme bouteille, forme carafe), deux sacs de couchage de type militaire (nuancé vert, nuancé marron), un fauteuil poire [bean bag] violet foncé qui semble assez large pour tenir dedans sans que tes pieds touchent le sol, un transistor, un éventail de perruques et lunettes de soleil, du maquillage, un plumier, des crayons, des stylos plumes, bloc-notes, des huiles pour le corps, deux lampes à huile (une orientale, une occidentale), plusieurs éventails (quelques uns pour un usage normal, d'autres pour le combat), cinq briquets, un kit de couture… _'Vraiment c'était fait pour toi ! Il y avait aussi des plantes en pots. J'ai vu un plant de citronnier pourvu de fruits. Miam !'_

Mais, le must du must, c'était cette série de livres : Arts Magiques 1 : Les Secrets de Shadow, Arts Magiques 2 : Les Secrets de Thunder, Arts Magiques 3 : Les secrets de Water, Arts Magiques 4 : Les Secrets de Stone, Arts Magiques 5 : Les Secrets de Flamel (Pour celui-ci, tu t'es demandé pourquoi ce n'est pas dans la même veine que les autres sur les éléments, ça aurait dû être Les secrets de Fire. Donc tu l'as ouvert et lu qu'il y avait un Nicolas I qui était un mage de flammes qui a notamment découvert toutes les propriétés et habiletés des feux et flammes existantes, et que deux de ses descendants sont un mage de métal pour l'un, et l'autre le plus fameux avec ce nom un Nicolas II qui était le concepteur de la première pierre d'âme de feu existante connue, cependant la date est antérieure à ce qui est connu dans le monde mundane. **(III)** _'Je vais devoir faire une recherche croisée avec un livre sorcier sur la question, peut-être que ce n'est pas un savoir commun, aussi je ne trouverais rien. Ou c'est peut-être qu'il y a un Nicolas III qui a recréé la première pierre en usant les notes passées de son prédécesseur ou le grimoire familial,_ _OU bien quelqu'un d'autre avec un autre nom de naissance est entrain d'utiliser ce nom de l'ancien temps et a créé en quelque sorte l'actuelle pierre philosophale connue.'_ Arts Magiques 6 : Les Secrets d'Aeris _'Aeris est la dernière descendante d'une ancienne civilisation oubliée qui vivait sur Terre avant l'Age des Hommes elle-même vivait parmi les humains dans un temps ancien et elle leur enseigna la magie.'_ _ **(IV)**_ Arts Magiques 7 : Les Secrets de Void Tu te dis, si le titre a gardé le nom d'origine, c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de nom propre et non du mot commun. Arts Magique 8 : Les Secrets de Soul, et Arts Magiques 9 : Les Secrets de Time.

' _Donc j'ai, si je traduis littéralement, Les Secrets de : l'Ombre (1), la Foudre (2), l'Eau (3), la Pierre (4), Flamel ou en rapport avec le feu (5), Aéris_ _aérien donc l'Air (6), le Vide (7), l'Âme (8) et le Temps (9).'_

' _C'est une vraie trouvaille ! Un trésor inestimable que j'ai là. Comment par Merlin c'est là ? Pourquoi par Gaia je le trouve ? Est-ce parce que je suis Harry Potter ? Mais Harry n'avait pas cela dans la vraie histoire, non plus dans aucune de mes lectures d'histoires alternatives. Oh, ça arrivait qu'il découvrait une malle magique de la part de sa mère qui avec des sorts se retrouvait précisément dans le grenier des Dursley (c'est la raison pour laquelle j'y suis montée) ou de la part des Potter que l'on trouvait alors dans le coffre familial. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?'_

Tu as faim mais il n'y a aucune chance que tu manges à cause de ce problème de mobilité. Ce que tu trouves de bizarre dans cet univers, c'est que la famille de ta tante ne te laisse pas mourir de faim sauf quand elle te blesse physiquement comme cette fois ci et t'oublie dans ta pièce. « Tu ne peux pas te goinfrer, c'est une perte. » Nous disait souvent Pétunia. Elle semblait faire une exception pour les autres aux jours d'anniversaires, de Noël, d'Halloween, de Thanksgiving, de Pâques, du Nouvel an et de la Veille.

' _Je suis privée de sucreries et de pâtisseries. Je mange rarement des fruits ici sauf des pommes, de la poire, banane et des oranges. Oh que j'aimerais tant goûter des avocats, des fraises, des cerises, des framboises, du raisin blanc, pamplemousses et pomélos, amandes, noix de coco, mangues, reines-claudes, mirabelles, clémentines, et citrons. En tester d'autres pour voir si mon palais apprécie. Est-ce qu'il aimera_ _du poisson panné britannique trempé dans de la crème anglaise ?_ _ **(V)**_ Tu ris. _'Des biscuits fourrés maison pour moi ! Du pain d'épices nappé de fromage à tartiner aux herbes ! Tu veux boire lassis et smoothies, siroter des diabolos (au kiwi, fraise, citron jaune, framboise-violette, pêche, agrumes), déguster du cidre rosé et du vin rouge (pas encore pour mon corps actuel) ! Goûter du sang ?! Lol, ma raison m'a abandonnée, mon imagination m'emmenant dans les mondes fantastiques. Je délire, c'est la faim. Oh là là, je m'envole !'_

* * *

Tu n'as pas eu un seul moment de répits depuis des lustres, pas de temps et d'espace pour retourner au grenier. Tu as dû remplir les corvées obligatoires que l'on t'a données à faire : repasser les vêtements, cuisiner trois fois par jour, nettoyer la maison, ranger, s'occuper du linge, nettoyer la voiture, arroser les plantes et jardiner.

Ensuite il y avait l'école. Encore une divergence. Tu as fait ta rentrée et le premier jour, on t'a fait passer un test et tu as été placé dans une classe différente de ton cousin. Tu es dans la classe B pour les bons élèves en maths, anglais et autres matières moins signifiantes. Les élèves excellents sont en A+, Vraiment Bons en A, Moyens en C, et Dudley a été placé dans la D, soit la classe de rattrapage. Mais pour ne pas froisser les gens ou que la famille crie au scandale ou démoraliser l'élève en question, nous étions assigné aux surnoms suivants : Les Lions (pour les médiocres, _'Quelle ironie ! Dudley verra le roi de la cour de récré, et moi je vois le roi des feignants le félin mâle ne faisant que se prélasser, les femelles chassant et s'occupant du petit, et de manière générale les chats dorment beaucoup.'_ ), Les Loups (pour les moyens), Les Oiseaux (pour les bons), Les Grands Singes (pour les très bon), et Les Dauphins (pour les excellents).

' _C'est actuellement la récré. J'observe mon cousin Dudley entrain de chahuter avec des garçons. Ils ne m'ont pas calculé, c'est cool. Ni moi, ni cette petite fille avec un livre ouvert sur les genoux dans le coin gauche de la cour.'_

« Classes ! Rassemblez-vous ! La récréation est finie ! » Tu observes les adultes regroupant les enfants.

Tu vas en sports avec deux autres classes, Les Lions et Les Dauphins. L'enseignant principal nous dit : « Bonjour. Vous allez être répartis en trois groupes mixtes mélangés pour l'année. Un groupe ira nager pour le premier semestre, un autre ira courir pendant la même période, et un autre fera de l'aïkido. Nous allons tourner avec les deux assistants en sports. Je prends la course, Watanabe-Sensei l'aïkido, et Laura le reste. »

' _Ma chance est mauvaise, je suis avec Dudley en aïkido.'_

« Salut les enfants. Vous allez m'appeler Senseï ou Watanabe-senseï. **(VI)** L'Aïkido est un art japonais. Je vais vous enseigner à vous respecter les uns les autres, la maîtrise de soi et la camaraderie pour cette année. Le cours est divisé en trois temps : le premier c'est l'entrainement physique, le deuxième c'est l'apprentissage des techniques, le troisième c'est l'échange (vous pourrez vous exprimer ici, venir me voir, et vous serez évalué à ce moment mais pas tout de suite). Vous avez des questions ? » Prononça avec sérénité et élégance un asiatique aux cheveux noirs et vêtu d'un hakama. « Oui ? … »

Dudley te pousses et tu n'entends ni la fin de sa phrase ni le début de la personne répondant.

« … , vous avez dit cette année. Vous serez là l'année prochaine ? Et pourquoi apprendre tout court ? Il y en a parmi nous qui n'aime ni l'art ni le sport. » Dit la petite fille brune qui avait le livre tout-à-l'heure.

« Oui, l'établissement a décidé de mettre en œuvre ce programme pour aider les élèves à trouver le calme et la sérénité qu'ils ont besoin pour étudier, à développer une meilleure concentration, anticipation et vivacité d'esprit sur le long terme. Cela va vous aider pour vos cours normaux et pour la vie. Aussi chaque année dans cette école, vous aurez cours avec moi pour un semestre. »

« C'est un art de l'esprit, du corps et de l'âme » Tu leur dis. _'Dans un corps saint, un esprit saint, et l'âme s'en porte mieux. Mind – Body – Soul.'_

« Absolument ! Monsieur ? »

« Harry Potter, Watanabe-senseï. »

« Okay, une autre question quelqu'un ? »

« Ce sera difficile, nya ? Nous ne sommes que des enfants, cha. » Demanda avec un accent américain un garçon châtain avec une tresse et aux yeux bleu tirant sur le violet, appelé Daniel Maxwell.

« Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sera amusant. Je m'adapte à l'âge de mes élèves. »

Quelque temps plus tard pendant la pratique, Senseï gronda mon cousin pour comportement violent. A la fin, tu es devenue amie, enfin tu les comptes dans tes connaissances amicales, avec Daniel Maxwell « appelle-moi Duo », et Harmony Peacecraft « moi, c'est Marnie ».

* * *

' _J'étais heureuse. What a good first week at school!_ _ **(VII)**_ _J'espère que ça continuera.'_ Tu penses en rentrant à pieds chez toi.

Seulement voilà, à peine rentrée, ta tante t'harponne : « Freak ! Va dans ta chambre sans dîner ! Personne ne surpasse mon fils ! Certainement pas toi ! » **(VIII)**

' _Et ça recommence ! Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre ! Vivement que je me casse !'_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

 **I – Kuso = mot japonais pour merde**

 **II - Si vous voulez, j'ai le tableau des symboles de l'aléthiomètre, avec les trois premières significations associées. Je peux vous mettre le lien de l'explication d'un symbole avec dix-sept premières significations avec l'exemple du soleil.**

 **III – monde mundane = ça signifie pour nous monde normal, mot non traduit car c'est culturellement le bon pour les auteurs du livre, équivalent à moldu pour les sorciers.**

 **IV – Aeris (Aerith) est un personnage inspiré du jeu de Final Fantasy VII. Je précise au cas où l'explication de son peuple vous dit quelque chose.**

 **V - Fish fingers dipped in custard en anglais, il s'agit d'une référence culture britannique provenant d'une série TV. Vous devinez ?**

 **VI – Senseï = mot japonais de respect que l'on ajoute à la fin du nom d'un enseignant/professeur/maître d'art martial ou autre japonais/tout autre personne qui nous enseigne quelque chose mais qui n'est pas un professionnel.**

 **VII – What a good first week at school!** **= Quelle agréable première semaine d'école !**

 **VIII – Freak = on peut traduire par monstre je crois dans ce contexte.**

 **Sinon, dedans il y avait beaucoup de phrases qui étaient en français à l'origine que j'ai laissé tel quel que j'aurais pu mettre en anglais par garder l'esprit de la fic.**

 **Je remercie les reviewers IceQueen38 et TeZuKa j qui m'ont mis un petit mot. Et merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic ou l'ont mis en favori, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Qu'en penser-vous ?**


	4. Le Sac de Poppins

**Tout part d'un challenge :** _ **Que feriez-vous si vous étiez dans la peau d'Harry Potter ?**_

 ** _Partie 1 : Au revoir la chronologie ! Amusez-vous ! Ne prenez rien comme argent comptant. Première vie avec tes souvenirs et connaissances de ta précédente vie avant d'être réincarné(e) dans Harry Potter en Harry._**

 ** _Partie 2 : Au revoir l'intrigue ! Sois Gris(e) ! Une conséquence pour avoir riposté(e) contre les Dursley dans la seconde vie !_**

 ** _Partie 3 : Si c'est une malédiction, peut-être faire quelque chose de plus sérieux dans la troisième vie !_**

* * *

 _ **Petites précisions :**_

"parole"

 _'pensées'_

 _écriture_

Titre

[commentaire de traduction, mot original]

 **langage magique (fourchelangue, phoenix, gobelin...)**

* * *

 **PARTIE 1**

 **Chapitre 4 : Le sac de Poppins**

* * *

Tu as finalement eu l'opportunité de faire ce que tu voulais depuis des mois.

La famille Dursley dans leur infinie gentillesse t'a laissé dans leur maison pour la durée de leur périple aux Caraïbes pour les vacances. Ils t'ont donné comme instructions de vivre seulement dans la maison, de ne pas t'occuper du jardin, de ne pas sortir (« personne ne doit te voir »), et de t'occuper de la maison en leur absence.

Tu es déjà allée à la cuisine vérifier ce qu'il avait dans les placards et le frigo, nourriture pour un mois et demi tu as vérifié aussi la salle de bain et le placard aux produits nettoyant, tout est ok. Et les sous d'urgence sont toujours dans leur cache.

Aussi, une fois que tu as finis avec les corvées, que tu as déjeuné purée de pommes de terre maison et saucisse aux herbes, et bu du jus d'orange maison en dessert, tu prends les escaliers et montes vers la dernière pièce de la maison.

Tu sors le fauteuil poire stocké dans le sac aux trésors, et t'installes dedans avec une de tes récentes trouvailles, juste quelques minutes avant, un volume intitulé **The Poppins' Bag** soit le sac de Poppins. Tu regardes la date, pas de date de parution ou fabrication, l'auteur ? Il n'y a pas d'auteur, ni d'édition ni aucune autre indication qui t'aiderait à identifier le livre.

La première page est blanche, la deuxième aussi, quant à la troisième, il est écrit quelque chose :

 _Etranger, si c'est la première fois que tu trouves ce sac, cela veut dire que tu es une personne chanceuse parce que seulement un individu sur un million peut le trouver près de lui. C'est la deuxième fois pour toi ? Bien, seul le temps te révèlera ce que ça signifie._

 _Ce sac a été fait spécialement pour toi. Oui, tu as bien lu. Nous te révèlerons seulement qu'il y a des explications à cela, pour ceux qui auront la chance d'avoir les mêmes circonstances que maintenant, une nouvelle fois._

Ensuite page 4 :

 _Ce que l'on peut te dire : 1- Seulement toi peut utiliser ce qu'il y a déjà dans le sac (se conférer page 5)._

 _2- Seulement toi peut voir le contenu de ces livres et en lire correctement les titres les autres ne peuvent voir seulement que ce que tu veux qu'ils voient OU par défaut ils liront alors une fiction d'aventure et de spiritualité. C'est pour justifier ta future connaissance et ta passion dans tout ce qui a trait à la spiritualité que nous savons que quelqu'un comme toi aspire._

 _3- Le Sac te suivra partout. Si tu ne le vois pas, pense juste à lui et il apparaîtra devant toi si tu es seule ou avec des âmes sœurs (pour plus d'explications sur les âmes sœurs, consulter le livre de Soul)_

 _4- Tu ne peux pas perdre le contenu ou être volé(e). Si tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose, pense y et place ta main dans le sac et il apparaîtra directement dans ta main. Ta pensée peut être l'image ou le nom, cela marchera._

 _5- Il y a un Sceau du Secret placé sur le Savoir contenu dans ces livres, seulement les circonstances ou le temps peut le briser (page 6)._

 _6- Tu peux ranger tout ce que tu veux là-dedans, cela sera préservé(e) (pour plus d'information, se conférer page 7)._

 _7- Ce que tu apprends ici n'est peut-être pas ce que quelqu'un d'autre apprend avec un Sac de Poppins._

' _Oh this is a mystery book !_ _(_ ** _I_** _) J'aime ça !'_

 _8- Tu ne peux pas copier le savoir et les objets par aucun moyen magique tant que tu n'as pas passé notre test d'intégrité, de connaissance, de savoir-faire et de vérité (voir page 9)._

 _9- Tu ne peux pas le vendre ou avoir quelqu'un d'autre le faire pour toi. Tu sauras les répercussions si tu le fais de toute façon._

' _Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait le vendre ?'_

Tu lis page 7 en premier :

 _Que peut-on stocker ?_

 _Les choses matérielles que tu peux stocker : la nourriture (fraîche, séchée, tout), boissons, potions, objets mundane, objets magiques, argent._

 _Les êtres physiques que tu peux stocker et qui seront préservés : cadavres (sauf zombies), corps chauds (qui a été « geler » au préalable par un rituel / une potion / un sort / un enchantement / des runes / un maléfice / une habilité), des œufs, des plantes (magique, mundane), familiers._

 _Où se retrouveront-ils ?_

 _Chacun sera placé dans une dimension dont le temps sera verrouillé. Une pour chaque catégorie, et dedans, multiple emplacements._

 _Le placement sera organisé automatiquement, une fois que tu mets ce que tu souhaite dans le sac._

 _Vous dites : Que ce sera préservé(e) ?_

 _Le Sac de Poppins peut contenir indéfiniment ses stocks, à la température de leur entrée (si c'était froid, ce sera froid / si c'était chaud, ce sera chaud) et tous sont comme dans des bulles temporelles (ni vieillissement ni rajeunissement ni quoi que soit d'autre)._

 _Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne peux pas stocker et pourquoi ?_

 _Les bébés : parce que nous sommes contre d'utiliser quelque chose d'aussi innocent peu importe les circonstances. Dans le passé, l'option a été abusée. Nous ne le risquerons pas._

 _Les médicaments : à part les potions ou les huiles ou ce que tu peux trouver dans la Nature. Parce que nous avons découvert plein de fois comment des sociétés dites 'avancées' qu'elles soient humaines ou non, avaient l'habitude de pervertir les soins de ses citoyens._

 _L'Arbre d'Adam ou l'Arbre de Vie : parce que c'est sacré._

 _Aurais-je le choix d'apprendre comment vous stockez selon vos méthodes ?_

 _Non, pas à ce moment là. Ce n'est pas négociable._

Tu penses une minutes ou deux. Ensuite tu lis page cinq, apprend que ce que tu peux stocker peut être utilisé par n'importe qui une fois le dis objet sorti sauf bien sûr le contenu préalable du sac et sauf si tu lies les objets que tu ranges à toi-même via le sang (juste quelques gouttes) ou l'âme (voir soul magic / magie de l'âme : bonds dans ton nouveau bouquin de secrets numéro 8). Les choses magiques ne fonctionneront pas, les mundane seront cassés irrémédiablement pour tous sauf pour toi. Cela est lié à l'âme sachant que chaque âme est unique. Pour les Soul Bonded (que je traduirais approximativement par liens d'âmes) comme les âmes sœurs, les familiers, les Soul friends (intraduisible), les jumeaux ou les trinités… ils peuvent temporairement user de ces objets s'il y a une urgence.

Tu décides de lire le chapitre sur les liens d'âmes dans **Arts Magiques : Les Secrets de Soul** :

 _Il existe une variété de liens (bonds) que nous réunissons sous trois catégories : mundane bonds, magical bonds, soul bonds._

 _Qu'est-ce que « mundane bond » ?_

 _C'est un lien qui est progressivement créé entre deux ou une multitude de personnes partageant du temps ensemble. Il n'y a pas de magie qui influence ce lien ou une autre connexion dite paranormale. Nous disons qu'ils sont devenus proches autour de ceci ou cela au fil de temps._

 _Qu'est-ce que « magical bond » ?_

 _C'est un lien dit magique car il est formé entre un être magique et un objet ou plusieurs objets, deux personnes ou plus dont plusieurs êtres (une créature est aussi un être pour nous). Il y a donc : le mariage bond, le lien de fidélité : faithful bond, le lien de confiance : trust bond, le lien d'esclave : slave bond, le lien du frère ou de la sœur magique, le lien de famille : family bond (le lien de meute : pack bond est dérivée de ce lien), le lien du Secret : Secret bond, le lien d'amour: love bond, le lien du seigneur féodal : lord bond, le lien du padré : sire bond (Vampires). Tous ces liens sont alimentés par la magie il y a des conséquences sérieuses pour qui rompe le lien (mort, perte de la magie donc tu deviens un moldu malade, perte de la magie active donc tu deviens un crackmol ou un moldu aux pouvoirs psychiques, perte d'habilités). Nous avons le lien entre les parents magiques et leur enfant (malchance pour les concernés qui abusent ou brise le lien). Ensuite, il y a le lien des baguettes magiques : wand bond, le lien des bâtons magiques : staff bond, le lien de l'épée : le sword/blade bond (pour tout type d'épée ou de lame), le lien miroir pour les plus connus. Une infinité de liens possible car tout objet peut être connecté. Seulement toi et ton descendant direct magique peut utiliser ces objets que tu as connecté à toi-même. Si tu n'en a pas, l'objet va se connecter de lui-même à un usager compatible mais des siècles peuvent passer avant que cela n'arrive._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'un_ _«_ _soul bond_ _»_ _?_

 _C'est un lien entre deux âmes. Ce lien est formé avant la naissance du nouveau né entre plusieurs âmes quand ils sont de l'Autre Côté travaillant leur futur vie. Le lien est ouvert les concernés n'ont pas d'obligation de se réunir._

 _Qu'est-ce qui est connu et moins connu à propos de ces liens d'âmes ?_

 _1- Il y a le « Soul mates bond », le lien des âmes sœurs qui contrairement à l'opinion populaire concerne plusieurs âmes. Il y a une infinité d'âmes compatibles (cela traverse les frontières entre les univers) et une bonne probabilité d'accrocher plusieurs âmes sœurs. Etre compatible signifie que vous vous complétez. Vous devriez vous entendre relativement bien. Chacun de vous a une âme quand il naît. Ce lien est un lien promis d'amour et de confiance pour la vie. Il y a une tension sexuelle et romantique sous jacente._

 _2- Il y a le « twin bond », le lien des jumeaux qui sont capables de se lire l'un et l'autre plutôt bien. Ils partagent la même âme à eux deux. Nés comme cela. Si l'un est blessé, l'autre le sait immédiatement. Si l'un meurt, l'autre ressent un vide, n'a plus que la moitié d'une âme, à une perte de magie si magique. Il peut cependant avec certaines techniques chamaniques, communiquer avec son jumeau décédé. Il y a deux « twin bonds », le lien de jumeaux entre un frère et une sœur ou deux frères, deux sœurs et le lien dit « flamme jumelle » entre deux personnes qui ne sont ni frères ni sœurs ni nés du même utérus peut être entre deux hommes, deux femmes, mixte, deux autres. Cette dernière est d'une rareté et c'est ce qui communément accepté comme la véritable âme sœur dans votre civilisation. Ce qui est faux puisque vous partagez une seule âme._

 _3- Il y a le « Triplet Bond », c'est le lien de la Trinité ou trinité. Chaque être a sa propre âme, est capable de comprendre l'autre plutôt bien et il est communément admis parmi nous que chacun sait dans quelle condition les deux autres sont, peu importe où ils se trouvent, même quand sont séparés. S'ils sont magiques, leur pouvoir est triplé, chacun a une orientation magique (l'un pour dark, l'autre pour light, le dernier pour grey)_ ** _(II)_** _._ _Ils vont la plupart du temps finir dans une relation polyamore._

 _4- Il y a le « familiar bond », le lien de familier, entre l'âme d'un animal (magique, mundane) et d'un autre être (comme un humain, un elfe, un vampire, une sirène, une vélane, un métamorphe…). Quand le lien est formé, vous pouvez vous comprendre l'un et l'autre dans le langage de l'autre, partagez votre magie et vos habilités, vos souvenirs et connaissances, votre durée de vie (celui qui a la plus longue prend le dessus)._

 _5- Il y a le « platonic friend bond », aussi connu comme le « friend soul bond ». C'est un lien similaire au « soul mates bond » mais sans les sentiments romantiques ou la tension sexuelle._

 _6- Il y a aussi le « spirit bond » qui est un lien d'âme deux âmes, celle d'un chaman et celui d'un esprit. Le chaman peut appeler à lui l'esprit peu importe où il est, même s'il est dans un sceau anti esprit ou dans un lieu normalement protégé contre les esprits. L'esprit partage ses connaissances et habilités avec le chaman. Le chaman est lié télépathiquement avec l'esprit._

 _7- Le « material bond » qui est un lien entre l'âme d'un être (vivant ou dit mort car le corps l'est) et d'un objet. L'objet a une partie, un morceau de l'âme d'un être (moyens terrestres, moyens extra-terrestres, moyens divins), et l'être qui a toujours son âme reçoit/obtient les connaissances innées de l'objet, façon de parler. Les gens qui ont l'habileté de la psychométrie sont considérés comme ayant une multitude de liens « matériels » par moyen divin._

 _Quelles sont les habilités communes dans un lien d'âme qui a été finalisé ?_

 _Les partenaires partagent leurs pensées, leurs souvenirs, leurs émotions. Ils peuvent avoir la totale ou juste le quart ou la moitié. Ils ont une perception accrue des autres qui sont dans le lien finalisé. Même quand il y a un mur mental ou émotionnel les séparant, même si la distance les sépare._

 _Quelles sont les habilités non communes dans un soul bond ?_

 _Les partenaires peuvent partager le don inné de l'un des leurs, quelques ou plusieurs habiletés qui ont été offertes par un tiers à l'un ou chacun des leurs, idem avec les connaissances. Ils peuvent voir/entendre/sentir/toucher à travers l'organe œil/oreille/nez + la peau des autres. Une nouvelle habilité peut naître (par exemple : un animagus partagé entre eux, une transformation commune à eux tous comme un appendice apparaissant soudainement ou un œil développant des capacités propres ou extra) même si aucun ne l'avait avant la cérémonie du lien._

 _Dans un lien d'âme magique (magical soul bond), les partenaires sont liés à vie, partage la magie, ne peuvent pas se mentir. Si tu spécifies le jour de la cérémonie de ton lien d'âme magique que tu veux être lié à l'autre pour l'éternité, tu peux être certain(e) de retrouver l'autre dans de prochaines aventures (que ce soit de l'Autre Côté et/ou ensuite dans une nouvelle vie si tu as la chance, l'opportunité ou la malchance d'y retourner)._

 _Si le lien d'âmes sœurs est consommé dans l'amour, toutes les maladies sont éradiquées du corps, de l'âme, et de l'esprit (voir « healing abilities » de l'âme dans le chapitre Abilities within the Soul)._ ** _(III)_**

 _Dans une adoption par le sang, un lien magique est formé entre le/les parent(s) et l'enfant. L'enfant a donc accès à la magie familiale et peut développer de nouveaux dons ou talents déjà connus._

 _Peut-on briser un lien magique ?_

 _Oui dans certaines circonstances. Exemple 1 : si une des personnes, êtres, a été forcé l'âme sait. Exemple 2 : Si toutes les âmes ont été forcées. Si non, pas avec de la magie humaine. Et certainement pas si le lien est protégé par une force divine._

 _Même question avec le lien d'âme magique ?_

 _Non, personne ne peut briser ce lien._

 _Que se passe-t-il si quelqu'un a quand même été forcé dedans ?_

 _Personne ne peut être lié par la force dans un lien d'âme magique. Et si quelqu'un était sous potions / sortilèges / maléfices / influencés par des forces divines ou extérieures / ou n'était pas totalement sûr(e) dans son âme le jour de la cérémonie, aucun lien ne se formera._

Tu fais une pause.

' _Okay, je pense que pour maintenant c'est bon, mon esprit risque la surcharge._

 _C'était très informatif. Et je n'ai pas fini le livre sur le sac de Poppins, et je n'ai pas trié les autres objets trouvés._

 _De plus, il y a aussi ce que j'ai lu la première fois sur les_ _Secrets de Shadow_ _que je vais travailler maintenant que j'ai le temps._

 _Si tout le monde peut maîtriser le shadow-walk (littéralement la marche de l'ombre) qui consiste à marcher dans une ombre et se téléporter d'ombre en ombre peu importe la distance (et tu deviens de l'ombre pour ce temps et il n'y a pas de maladies ou dysfonctionnement développable), la manipulation des ombres est beaucoup plus difficile; il y a aussi le shadow-mind et shadow-cloak que je veux essayer._

 _Le premier enveloppe l'esprit : les pensées / les souvenirs / la connaissance cachée dans un rideau ou un chaperon ou une chape d'ombre neutre qui bloque un lecteur d'esprit sûrement ou un lecteur d'âme temporairement._

 _Le second consiste à envelopper notre corps d'ombres aussi il n'y aurait aucune détection d'aucun sens mortels, semi-mortels ou par des moyens magiques. Tu peux envelopper d'autres individus aussi. Et face aux technologies, mieux vaut être prudent, certains détectent, d'autres non. Aussi, « la Lumière du soleil est l'ennemie des Ombres » j'ai retenu.'_

' _Hum, faudra que je travaille à faire grossir mon potentiel magique si je ne veux pas finir à l'hosto… et, je ne sais pas si Dumby a placé sur moi des entraves magiques. Faudra que je vérifie cela avec les gobelins. Mon problème est que j'ai un trou de mémoire, je ne sais plus où est ce Chemin de Traverse !'_

' _C'est ma première fois ici, et si cela n'existait pas ?! Ben oui avec les changements que je vois du canon Harry Potter comme l'école ou cette trouvaille ou le fait que j'ai de la nourriture pour un mois… enfin à moins qu'ils me laissent ici deux mois sans voir personne, c'est chaud o_o Si seulement je me rappelais où dans Londres est cette allée magique !'_

' _Aussi, est-ce que je serais invité à d'autres écoles magiques ? Aucune chance si le Vieux a placé un bouclier de diversion de mails ! C'est l'explication logique pour justifier le manque de courrier de la part du monde magique durant l'enfance d'Harry. Bon mais comme c'est mon enfance et que je change des choses au fur et à mesure… Hum, si je vais à Poudlard, je me vois dans chaque maison selon l'objectif qui sera dans ma tête ce jour-là. Actuellement, je veux m'amuser et générer du chaos donc pas gryffondor, à moins que je mette la pagaille chez eux [éclate de rire] ?! Nous verrons, nous verrons.'_

Tu rumines ça un temps puis tes pensées filent sur les âmes sœurs et liens magiques.

' _Comment quelqu'un trouve-til ses âmes sœurs ? Ses liens amoureux et ses liens amis ? Quelle est la différence entre un lien de mariage et un lien d'amour ? On peut se marier sans amour mais on ne peut se lier d'amour (faire un love bond) sans amour. Un lien de famille peut supplanter un lien d'esclave peut-être, du moins j'espère, notamment entre un futur elfe-de-maison comme Dobby et soi-même qui représente ma propre famille. Moins d'abus possible. (…)'_

 _Le Sac de Poppins est un multi-espace dimensionnel magique_ , tu lis. _Cela a été créé par un ancêtre de Mary Poppins (le concept) dans l'ancien temps, perpétué/transmis et immortalisé par nous._

' _Who ?! Sans déconner qui ?'_

Et là tu lis : _for the displaced soul._

 _«_ Ah donc maintenant je suis une âme déplacée ? » Tu sembles agacé par la nouvelle.

Tu te lèves, pose le livre dans le sac, range les autres et commence à arranger un lit avec un sac de couchage sur le fauteuil en forme de poire. Puis, tu vas dîner : une soupe de tomate froide avec du pain, des œufs et du fromage. Salle-de-bain, puis grenier où pour te changer les idées prend le Livre d'Aeris pour un peu d'histoire. Tu tombes de sommeil dans l'heure.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

 **I – 'Oh c'est un bouquin mystérieux ! J'aime ça !'**

 **II – Dark / Light / Grey = orientation magique c'est-à-dire une affinité pour ce que l'on appelle the Dark Arts, ou the Light Arts, ou les Arts Neutres et pouvant utiliser the Dark magic comme the Ligth magic indifféremment et bien. La plupart des êtres sont Grey, ce sont les sorciers européens qui commencèrent à classer les autres êtres dans des catégories noire ou blanche ou jaune. Les sorciers ont le choix des affinités, telle est la volonté d'Hécate.**

 **III – voir « healing abilities » de l'âme dans le chapitre « Abilities within the Soul » = voir Habiletés de soins de l'âme dans le chapitre Habiletés inhérentes à l'Âme.**

 **Cela m'a pris du temps de traduire et d'adapter la fiction à mes pensées. J'aurais voulu développé certains points mais je me dis "non, laisse du mystère Ou à la fic, laisse-la se construire toute seule !" XD**


End file.
